


bad boys baby bear

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old! Louis, 20 year old! Liam, 20 year old! Niall, 20 year old! Zayn, 21 year old! Harry, Bad Boy Harry, Harry is a bit of an arsehole, Heart Break, Innocent Louis, Liam and Niall aren't really in it, Lots of fluffy nicknames for Louis, M/M, Protective! Zayn, Zouis! friendship, best friend! Zayn, fluffy larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of babing Louis, this is my first time writing on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years ago, 14 year old, innocent Louis auditioned for the X factor and got through to boot camp where he was put in a boy band with 4 older members, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry and 2 years later and on their second tour as one direction, Louis is still as innocent as he was two years ago and is protected by his (over protective) best friend Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>Harry Styles, a now 21 year old bad boy, also in one direction, has been pinning on the adorable little 16 year old Louis for the past 2 years when he was put in a band with him. But after Zayn telling him to 'back off, he's too innocent, poor baby never kissed anyone but his own mum' Harry turned into a bad boy, going out, partying, drinking, sleeping with other people.<br/>But what happens when Louis tells Zayn that he likes Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad boys baby bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one on here :)

"ZAYNIEEEEE! ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN!" Louis shouts from upstairs to Zayn, who is (was) sleeping on the sofa, woke up in a panic. "Yeah babe? Come down lovely." He shouted back as he heard delicate footsteps padding down the stairs. Then Louis was standing by Zayn, who was still lying on the sofa, now looking at Louis, who looked perfectly adorable, his hair all messy, with a benie and his glasses on, wearing someones over-sized hoodie and some joggers with bright pink, fluffy socks. "Zaynie..." Louis bit his lip. "Come 'ere gorgeous." Zayn mumbled and Louis sat on his lap, facing him. "What's up hon?" Zayn asked and Louis pouted. "Promise you won't be mad Zaynie. Like pinkey promise, because you may not like this." Louis said seriously, with wide eyes, still supporting an adorable pout with his tiny pinkey finger stuck out, which Zayn covered with his -compared to Louis- massive pinkey finger. "I promise sweetheart, now what's wrong baby, I'm getting concerned?" Zayn asked, worried and Louis grabbed Zayns hand with both of his and started playing with them. "There, there's this guy, a-and he's really sweet, but he's older, like 21 a-and some people say he's a bad boy and I don't know why because-" "You are not dating Harry Lou, he's dangerous." Zayn inturupted and Louis pouted even harder and, well Zayn had to look away became he knows Louis has tears in those beautiful, blue, wide eyes and he can't. "B-but, he's really nice and he's always nice to me and he's really pretty Zaynie like really pretty and-" "Who's really pretty baby bear?" A low, rough voice comes from the door and of course, it's the man of the moment. "Hi H, I'm gonna make some Lunch kay?" Zayn said, placing Louis on the other end of the sofa and walking off. "Hiya baby bear." Harry smirked, walking over to Louis as Louis bit his lip. "Hi Hazzy." Louis whispers and Harry bundles him up in his arms and sits him on his lap. "How was your day Lou-Lou?" Harry asked into his hair, nuzzling into it. "I-it was good Hazzy, had to do some school work online which was fun." Louis smiled softly. "Ah, hope your keeping your grades up sweet pea, I know it's hard being on tour and stuff, but your doing good, myself and the boys are extremely proud of you munchkin." Harry nibbled at Louis' ear gently and Louis squirmed in Harry's lap. "So bear, who's this 'really pretty' boy you were rambling on about to Zayn then?" And Louis squirmed a bit more on Harry's lap, and, Louis needs to stop, or Harry is seriously going to get a boner. "Stop squirming Louis." Harry said firmly and Louis stopped immediately, whimpering. "So, precious, who is he, c'mon darlin' you can tell me." Harry breathed and Louis shook his head. "Hazzy I-" "come on Louis, tell me." Harry raised his eye brow. "You." It was barely audible, but Harry heard him and smirked. "Louis, baby, I've been waiting for you to tell me that since I met you 2 years ago. Tell you what, tonight, we can go on a proper date yeah? Just me and you doll, I'll take you to the best restaurant I can find." Harry smiled and Louis smiled. "C'mon sweetey, can I give you a kiss?" Louis nodded and Harry kissed him. His first ever proper kiss. Louis skipped -fucking skipped- away, and if he squealed to his teddy then nobody has to know, and if Harry heard and smiled to himself, then no, nobody has to know.

At 6:30 on the dot, there was a knock on Louis's door and he opened the door to reveal Harry in a grey suit, standing against the door, smirking at Louis, who was wearing a delicate baby blue suit jacket and matching suit trousers with his hair swept to the side looking gorgeous. "Hello baby bear, ready?" Harry asked, holding out his large hand. "Y-yeah, I'm ready." Louis bit his lip, taking Harry's hand in his as they walk down to Harry's car, driving to the fancy restaurant. When they arrived, a waitress was immediately at their service, showing them to their table giving flirty glances to Harry, sitting them down a nd giving them menues and walking away. They sat in silence whilst they chose their meals and then the flirty waitress came back, asking for their orders. "I will have a bottle of red wine and a stake please." Harry said and the waitress nodded, giggling whilst telling him he made a good choice as Louis rolled his eyes. "And for you?" She asked rudely and Louis's jaw clenched. "Can I-" "He will have water and salad." Harry inturupted and the waitress smirked. "Harry!" Louis gasped in disbelief. "I'm sorry Louis, but if a guy like you wants to go out with someone like me then you need to slim down am I right?" Harry laughed and the waitress laughed with him, touching his arm as they dove into a conversation, completely ignoring Louis, who's eyes were filling up as he stood up, glancing to see if Harry to see if he noticed, and to his dismay, he hadn't "I guess I'll be leaving then." Louis murmured but still, Harry paid no attention as Louis scurried out of the restaurant crying as he got into a waiting taxi, that could take anyone anywhere. Louis told the man the address and he drove off as Louis cried in the back seat. He couldn't believe it, this was his first date, he let Harry have his first kiss and then Harry completely ignored him told him he was fat and flirted with the waitress! Some first date Louis thought as he cried silently. They finally arrived and Louis gave the taxi man the money before knocking frantically on the door, crying. "Jeez, I'm coming I'm- Louis? Oh sweetheart, c'mere." Zayn said after he opened the door and Louis shot into his arms, crying hysterically. "Shh, shh come on darling, let's sit you down and you can tell me what's wrong yeah?" He murmured soothingly stroking Louis' hair as they sit down. "What's wrong babe?" He asked when Louis had calmed down and had resorted to sniffles and soft hiccups from getting so worked up. Louis explained everything and Zayns grip on him grew tighter as Louis started crying, barely able to speak any more. "Z-zaynie, s-stop, it hurts." Louis wimperd and Zayns eyes widened as he let go of Louis, strong his hair and holding him up by his waist. "M'sorry Lou Lou. So sorry I hurt you so sorry that jerk hurt you, your beautiful, your not fat, so beautiful." Zayn whispered, tracing the outline of Louis' face as Louis drifted off to sleep, Zayn stroking his back and his hair, rocking him slightly. As he went to stand up to take Louis to his bedroom the front door opened and Harry appeared as Zayn tensed. "Hey Zee have you seen Louis he- oh thank God he's here." Harry breathed, and if looks could kill, let me tell you, Harry would be dead. "Yeah. Thank God he is here. M'just gonna put him to bed. Poor thing." Zayn muttered coldly as he trudged up the stairs with the broken boy. As he set Louis down he wimperd. "Zaynie?" Louis whispered. "M'right here Lou bear." He sooths. "S'Hazzy back yet?" Louis asked in a delicate tone and Zayn clenched his jaw at the name. "Yeah sweetheart, he's back, now you get to sleep Lou you've had a bad night." He kissed Lou's forehead and Louis turned to his side and sighed. "Good, I hope he got home safely." And oh my God, Zayns heart could break. Harry treated him like shit and God, Louis still asked if he 'got home safely.' Who the hell does that? "Good night Lou bear, sweet dreams." Zayn sighed and walked down the stairs face planting the sofa and closing his eyes when he heard someone cough awkwardly and- oh yeah, HE is still here. "What the heck do you want?" Zayn all but growled. "Well how would you like it if you got stood up on a date? You wouldn't like it would you?" Harry said and "are you actually kidding me right now?" Zayn spoke in disbelief and Harry opened his mouth but Zayn carried on. "Are you that fucking stupid? Today, Harry, was Louis first kiss, taken by you. Today was Louis first date, taken by you. You, the one person I didn't want Louis to like an I think today proved why. Do you know what he told me this morning? He said he didn't understand why people thought you were a bad boy because your sweet and your always nice to him. Then he came home after your little 'date' crying his eyes out, d'you wanna know why? You completely ignored him, flirted with a waitress and ordered him a salad and water because 'if a guy like you wants to date a person lime me, then you need to slim down a bit.' And then proceeded to laugh about it and Louis felt he was 'intruding',even though it was your date with him he felt he was intruding, decided to leave and when he stood up to leave told you he thought it was best if he left and then left, you didn't even spare him a glance. He came home bawling his eyes out saying he was fat and cried so much he cried himself to sleep on my lap." Zayn was fuming and Harry was scared. "Zayn I-" "Oh no, I'm not done. Even after everything you did to the poor boy, when I took him up stairs he made sure 'Hazzy got home safely.' Jesus Christ Harry. He's a fucking kid you can't just do that, he's so fucking innocent and you treated him like a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe." Zayn was shouting by this point and Louis had woken up. "Listen Style, I don't want to see you around him if it's not work related, okay?" Zayn growled and Harry gulped, nodding. "Zaynie, what's wrong?" A small voice came from the door and both men looked up at the small boy as Louis pranced over to Zayn, sitting on his lap. "You should be in bed bear." Harry mumbled and Zayn sent a warning glance as Louis turned to face Zayn. "Why we're you shouting at Hazzy? That's really mean Zaynie." Louis whispered the last bit like it was a fucking secret and so sincerely both men felt their hearts explode. "Lou bear, I was a bit of a menie to you and I make you cry, I guess, so Zay- er Zaynie was telling me off." Harry explained. "But he's younger than you. Younger people can't tell older people off can they?" Louis asked wide eyed. "If an older person is really really mean or naughty, a younger person can tell them off yeah? Now I think it's past someone's sleep time yeah? Let's get you to bed." Zayn says and Louis asks if he can just sit here for a bit longer and Zayn is smitten and has to say yes and so Louis sits curled up into Zayn as he drifts to sleep quietly and Zayn and Harry are silent, staring at this precious boy. "I think you need to go." Zayn whispered, staring at Harry. "Can I come round tomorow, you know to properly apologize and shit? Then I will be out of your hair, I promise." Harry says and Zayn nods, hesitantly as Harry stood up nodding at Zayn. "M'so sorry Zee, make sure he know that yeah?" And Zayn nods. "Yeah, just be careful kay?" And Harry nodded, walking out as Zayn drifted to sleep, protecting Louis. The next morning there was a knock on the door and Louis slipped out of Zayns grasp and opened the door sleepily, shocked when he saw Harry with a bunch of roses and some chocolates. "Uh h-hi?" Louis said, a bit sad and a bit scared. "Can I come in please?" Harry asked softly and Louis nodded. "We might have to go to my room 'cus Zaynie is still asleep and I don't wanna wake him up,'cus that's rude." Louis explains be for taking Harry's cold hand gently and leading him upstairs to bis bedroom and sitting down on the bed, pulling Harry next to him and staring at him. "How come your here, if you don't mind me asking?" Louis said politely. "No- no s'fine. Listen Louis, I came here to apologize for what happened last night, I was so rude, so God damn rude -Louis cut in and told him not to swear, Harry exploded in fond- so I'm sorry and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, then tell me?" Harry says sincerely as he looks into Louis' eyes. "Kay. Go on a date with me today, at the park and just focus on me and us, nobody else. Then I will forgive you." Louis tells him seriously and Harry brings him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you baby, I promise I will make this the best date ever kay?" And Harry did just that. It was the best date ever, he focused only on Louis as the chatted, eating a picnic and ice cream for afters and they took a stroll around the park entwing their fingers together and they all round had a good time. They are now sitting under a tree, Louis on Harry's lap and they are cuddling in a comfortable silence. "I forgive you, you know?" Louis says, breaking the silence and Harry sighed happily kissing the side of Louis' head. "Mmm m'glad baby bear, so glad."


End file.
